Destiny High Drama
by kingdomhearts7672
Summary: Kairi is in her Sophomore year now, with a huge crush... on Sora. Kairi, Namine, Riku and Roxas have been friends forever, but will Vanitas split them apart? Tifa is now standing up for Kairi after being dumped by Vanitas; they just might become unstoppable. Vanitas and Yuffie are making some plans of their own-involving the new kid. Her name is... hmm, no one sees to remember it.
1. Chapter 1

Kairi lets out a long sigh that puffs up her bangs. When will Homeroom be over? The students have to be in Homeroom for the first three periods, because the Seniors are testing. The room is really hot, and a fan lazily stirs the air. She steals a quick glance over at Sora, who has his earbuds in and is passing notes with his friends.

 _I wish he wasn't so popular… and hot… and I wasn't so_ un _popular… then he might actually notice me._ Kairi has been crushing on Sora for five years. Ever since sixth grade, when she'd broken her arm playing football and Sora had helped her get to the nurse. Okay, so maybe it's not the most ideal way to fall in love, but still. There's a quick tap on her shoulder, and Namine tosses a folded piece of paper onto Kairi's desk. She opens it.

 _Where's Roxas? I haven't seen him all day, and it's not like him to miss school, especially if there's a substitute. He always likes to mess with them._ Kairi digs around in her binder for a pen and writes back: _No clue. I haven't seen him either. You could ask Riku._ She slips the note back over her shoulder and drops it onto Namine's desk.

Kairi glances at the clock and does a little happy-dance inside: _only five minutes left!_ Riku coughs, and Kairi looks over to her left. He tosses a note over.

 _Roxas is on a vacay with his family in Twilight Town. He'll be back tomorrow._ It was Monday. Roxas will be back Tuesday. Kairi sighs again. Suddenly, miraculously, **finally** , the bell rings. Standing, Kairi grabs her books and tries to walk out the door with Namine, but trips over someone's outstretched foot. _Vanitas_. Class trouble-maker, bad-boy of the school, and flirts with practically every girl. Except Kairi. He was only rude to her.

"Whoops! Sorry there, Kairi, I didn't see you. Need some help?" He smirks his signature smirk at her, and laughs. Kairi grits her teeth as she picks up her folders, books, scattered pencils and binder. Turning to grab her last book, she finds Sora staring daggers at Vanitas and holding her book. The hate melts out of his eyes when he sees Kairi.

"Here Kairi, I got your book." He smiles adorably at her as he hands her the book, and a warm heat creeps up into Kairi's cheeks. _Ack! Stop itI_

"Thanks, Sora." She can feel Vanitas rolling his eyes at her behind her back.

"Thanks, Sora!" His voice shoots up into a mocking soprano, and Kairi chooses to ignore him and walk away. She feels a growl rising up into her throat. _If only Vanitas wasn't Sora's brother… and my neighbor. Then it wouldn't be so bad._ Instead, he was Kairi's neighbor, and the teasing never ends.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanitas and Sora are both brothers. Vanitas is a year older than both Sora and Kairi, who are the same age. Except Sora and Vanitas are polar opposites. Vanitas has black spiky hair, and light golden-brown eyes. They're completely different than Sora's sparkling dark blue eyes and light brown hair. Sora was the "perfect student" that teachers love to have; Vanitas is the one that teachers pass just so that they don't have to put up with them next year.

Vanitas is a grade older than them, and is a Junior at Destiny High.

"Kairi! Wait up!" Kairi turns, and sees Namine running to catch up behind her, with a strange look on her face. "There's a new student. She has short black hair, blue eyes, and next class with you. I can't remember her name… something with an 'n' on the end." Kairi frowned. New students were never good, not at Destiny High. Walking cautiously into 4th period Science, she sits in her seat. Sora sits in front of her in this class. Walking in, he grins at Zack Fair, another of the popular kids. Sora plops in his seat and smiles at Kairi. _This is new,_ Kairi thinks to herself.

"Hey," Sora says, looking at her. Kairi glances around, blushing, just to make sure that he's talking to her. "Um, hey Sora." Just then, the teacher walks in. _Way to go, Kairi,_ she thinks.

"Good morning, class. As you know, today is a _very_ nice day. And we've been studying pressure and chemistry. Why don't we all go out and do an experiment?" The classroom erupts with cheers as we all stampede out the door, following Mr. Kimoya as he leads the way to the football field. The new kid still hasn't said anything, and she trails behind everyone, looking on guard, but still innocent-looking. She's wearing the standard school uniform, which is a good sign; new students usually never wear uniforms if they mean trouble. The standard uniform for girls was a white button-down short sleeved shirt with a light and dark blue plaid mini skirt, matching tie, tall navy blue socks, and black shoes.

Actually, the girl looked really cute in it. Up at the front of the line/cluster of walking students, Zack is lecturing a sheepish Sora.

"Dude, Sora, you just gotta tell her how you feel. What's the worst thing that could happen to you?"

"Rejection?" Sora whimpers miserably, "Rejection could happen to me." Zack rolls his sky-blue eyes and put his hands into the pockets of blue jeans. The boy's uniforms consisted of a long-sleeved white shirt, with a tie like the girl's, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Relax. It always happens. It's not like you'd be the first guy on the planet to ever be rejected." Zack pats Sora on the back as he runs his hand through his spiky hair.

"I dunno…" He closes his cobalt eyes thoughtfully. "I can only be rejected… by a girl who can actually rock the school uniforms." His eyes open again with a smile. "I can only be rejected."

As soon as the class finishes setting up the project and settles down, Mr. Kimoya calls up the new kid.

"This is Xion. She's a transfer student from Twilight University, and was top ranks in her class."

 _Twilight University!? As in the college? Whoa._

"I'm sure that you'll all make her feel welcome, won't you?" Kairi nods her head, along with the rest of the class.

 _It's a good thing that she hasn't met Vanitas yet. Other wise he might become her_ "Kairi? Why don't you be her Mentor?" _Yep, that's what I was afraid of Vanitas becoming._

Kairi swallows. "Me?" Mr. Kimoya nods. She walks over to Xion, and leads her over away from the group. Each new student receives a Mentor on their first day at Destiny High. The Mentor's responsibility is to make them feel welcome at their new school. This is Kairi's first time being a Mentor.

"I'm Kairi. Your name's Xion, right?" Xion nods. "Nice to meet you, Xion." Kairi sticks out her hand, and Xion shakes it and clears her throat. She says the first words Kairi has heard her say.

"Nice to meet you too, Kairi. So, this is Destiny High. Who is the person with spiky black hair and the golden eyes? He seemed really nice." Xion's voice was as adorable as her. Too bad she was talking about Vanitas. Kairi stifles a groan, reminding herself that Xion was new and didn't know anything about the students.

"Him? That's Vanitas. He's not… the best influence. Not the nicest person in school," Kairi explained tentatively, choosing her words. "He can be a… bit of a bully sometimes," A bottle rocket shoots off, and Sora, Tidus, and Zack all yell triumphantly.

"Victory!" shouts Zack, high fiving Tidus and slapping Sora on the back. "Come on, Sora! Celebrate with us!" But Sora isn't listening; his stare is directed at the fence surrounding the football field. Kairi follows his gaze there, and groans. On the other side of the fence are Vanitas, Squall, Axel, Yuffie, and Tifa. And they all have the same smirk etched into their faces.

"Who are they, Kairi? I know Vanitas… but who are the others? Shouldn't they all be in class?" Xion asks Kairi, but all Kairi can hear is her heart thudding.

 _Yuffie is here!?_


	3. Chapter 3

Yuffie and Kairi got into a huge argument last year as freshman, and they haven't spoken since. Now, she's looking at Kairi like she wanted nothing more than to start a fight. Kairi lets out a long, shaky breath and tightens her ponytail. Kairi always wears her hair up in a ponytail. She doesn't care if it looks the best on her or not, it's the easiest way to manage her hair. Warily, she freezes in her tracks, watching.

"Is there a problem, Vanitas?" Mr. Kimoya asks, tightly. "Aren't you supposed to be in class? Skipping class is against school rules." Vanitas just shrugs, his arm around Tifa's waist, and Yuffie replies, "Sure we're _supposed_ to be in class, but that doesn't mean we're gonna be there." She smirks again. "Anyways, since you're _so_ concerned, we have Study Hall this period. There's no point in going, so we're cutting class. Is there a problem, Kimoya?" Yuffie says the last sentence mimicking what Mr. Kimoya had asked Vanitas. His face flushes red in anger, but calms himself down.

"No, there isn't a problem. As long as you join us over here." Kairi makes a mental note to take time out of her schedule for a good, long, scream.

"Kairi? Who are they?" Xion tugs at her own skirt, trying to pull the short skirt down some. She is unsuccessful, and she sighs.

"The one with the scar is Squall; the tall and thin one with red hair is Axel; Tifa is the girl with long, dark brown hair and reddish brown eyes; and Yuffie is the last girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes. Kairi pushes her reddish bangs out of her blue eyes in frustration and finally bobby- pins them back. "Why are they _here_ , of all places, is what I'd like to know." Xion shrugs in response, and pushes her bangs back as well. Mr. Kimoya shouts for Kairi and Xion to join them, because they're heading back to the school.

"Come on, Xion. Let's try to catch up with them." Xion's face has a strange expression. "Xion? Let's go."

"I've met Axel before. He used to go to Twilight, before he got kicked out for cussing out the teachers four times. He couldn't control his mouth. Axel is really sarcastic at times." They both walk quickly back toward the group, unaware that Sora and Zack are watching.

"Bro. Look at her, Sora! You barely even know her, and she probably doesn't know you either. You gotta start talking to her more! See? She just tugged her skirt down again and pushed her hair back. Maybe you could help her be less self conscious," Zack points out, trying to be helpful. Sora just shakes his head, watching his older brother warily.

"I swear, if they try to even _touch_ her, I'll lay them flat," Sora mutters under his breath. Zack smiles sympathetically, wondering if it was even possible for Sora to do that.

Toward the back of the line, Yuffie sidles up to Kairi. "Hey, _Kairi_. How's it going?" Kairi clenches her fists and grits her teeth. "Go away, Yuffie," Kairi growls. Yuffie just laughs, sarcastic as ever. "Yeah, I'm going to throw away my chance to get even with you." She stops abruptly, cutting Kairi off from walking any farther. "Come on, Kairi, throw the first punch. Right here," Yuffie taps the side of her face, not thinking Kairi would actually do it.

She was mistaken.

Regaining her balance, Yuffie hits Kairi back, right on her forehead. Dizzy, Kairi struggles to keep on her feet. Yuffie tackles Kairi to the ground and raises her fist, smirking. "I've won." Suddenly, Yuffie is yanked off her.

"That's enough, Yuffie. Look, she's bleeding, and has a bruise across her face. You've done enough, you've got what you wanted. Now go." Daring to peek out of closed eyelids, Kairi gasps. Holding Yuffie off Kairi… was Tifa. _Tifa saved me!?_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry I haven't wrote in a while! I haven't had too much time to write. You know how busy it is. Anyways, please favorite and review! Thanks, guys :)_**

"Okay, the party's over. Back to class. Can somebody help Kairi to the Nurse? Xion, I'm very sorry you had to witness this." Mr. Kimoya looks over and sees Sora standing there, a blank expression on his face. "Sora? Can you please take Kairi to the Nurse? Thank you." Kairi grimaces, feeling the bump on her head, and wondering why _now_ , of all times, Sora is going to notice her.

"Come on, Kairi, let's get you to the Nurse." He takes her hand and helps her to her feet, and leads her into the school. Still holding her hand. _Hey, this is actually kind of nice!_ When they get there, Kairi tells Sora that he doesn't have to wait for her to be out, but he just shakes his head.

"Of course I do. I have to make sure you're okay." Kairi nods and turns around so he can't see her smiling and blushing. She walks into the Nurse's office and sits on the table.

"My, what happened to you, Dearie?" The Nurse is an older woman, reminding Kairi very much of her grandmother, who she hadn't seen since she was 4. Everyone likes the nurse, because she doesn't mind when you call her by her first name, Maeda; in fact, she prefers it. Kairi sometimes just comes down here during free period just to talk to her.

"Yuffie tried to beat me up," Kairi said, cheeks turning rosy. "I fought back… I know I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. I threw the first punch." Kairi looks down, embarrassed as Maeda presses a cold rag gently to Kairi's injured head.

"Oh, Kairi. It's okay, Sweetie. She was asking for it." Kairi winces slightly as she feels the pressure of the damp cloth on her swollen head. "It doesn't look too bad. I don't think that it'll scar at all. You might want to go into the bathroom, however, and clean yourself up." Kairi nods, and walks into the bathroom adjoining the office.

 _Oh, yikes. This is_ _not_ _good. Let's try to cover this…_ Kairi does the only thing that she can think of doing. Reaching back, she pulls her hair out of it's ponytail, and, using her fingers, brushes it out and flips her bangs over the bruise on her forehead, so that it's covered up. She does _not_ want Sora to see it. _I'm so stupid. Why would I even think about trying to fight Yuffie?_ Sighing at herself and taking one last glance at her reflection, she walks out and thanks Maeda warmly.

Walking out the door, she finds Sora still standing standing there. He turns a little red, and stutters. "Uh… um…" _Oh geez, do I really look that bad?_ Kairi thinks to herself. _Well, maybe he's just surprised at seeing my hair down. I don't think I've ever worn like this to school before._ This thought makes her smile slightly inside. What she _doesn't_ know, is what Sora's thinking:

 _She's so pretty. If only she'd wear her hair down more often. I hope that…_ He blinks, and shakes his head. _What am I thinking? She'll never like someone like me… she doesn't know who I really am._ "Okay Kairi. Let's get you back to class," Sora says, trying to shake off the strange feeling he has. He'd never felt this way about anyone… not even Yuffie, who'd he dated a year before.

When they walk back into the building, 5th period is practically over. They've been at the nurse's office for longer than they'd thought. Sora peeks over at Kairi, and quickly looks away, not wanting her to know that he was watching her.

"So… what period do you have lunch?" Sora's voice startles Kairi in the quiet. "I have it sixth."

"Me too!" Exclaims Kairi, turning a little red. "I wonder how we haven't seen each other before." She can sense Sora stealing little glances over at her, and she starts feeling a little self-conscious.

"So, uh, do you want to sit together at lunch?" Kairi's head snaps up.

"What?" Kairi asks, seeming very surprised. Sora blinks, and repeats the question. "I mean, I know that you probably don't want to, barely knowing me and all, but I was just wondering " Kairi cuts him off.

"Sora, I'd love to sit with you." _Oh my_ _ **gawsh**_ _Sora is actually offering to sit with me at lunch!_ "But… I have to sit with Xion. You can sit with us, though. I don't think that she'll mind." Sora nods, and flashes her his adorable (and extremely hot smile) at her.

"Let's make it a date," Sora tells Kairi, whose heart is melting like warm butter inside her. She can feel her face turning redder by the minute.

"A date? We're going on a date?" Kairi feels herself jumping out of sheer happiness inside. Sora, of course, smiles and nods. _Geez, his smile probably runs the sunshine._ They stand, just outside the school doors, looking and smiling at each other. Too bad the bell rings and they have to go inside for lunch. Sora blinks and pulls open the door for her. Kairi blushes and mumbles "thanks" as she walks ahead of Sora through the door.

At her normal lunch table, Kairi and Xion are waiting for Namine and Riku. Sora sit down beside Kairi and looks at Xion.

"So this is Xion. It's nice to meet you," Sora says genuinely and grins at Xion. "So who all is sitting with us?" Sora is looking at Kairi as he says it, but Kairi's focus is directed across the cafeteria, where Tifa and Vanitas, holding hands (of course), are sitting with Yuffie.

Yuffie is glaring at Tifa while she spits words toward her. They must be really bad ones, but Tifa doesn't flinch once. Instead, she looks coolly at Vanitas. Who lets go of her hand. Vanitas and Tifa have been dating since she was an eighth grader and he was a freshman. They've been the perfect couple forever, even though she's only a sophomore. Who just got dumped by Vanitas. Instead of looking shocked, Tifa's face clouds over. He stare turns icy, and the words hiss out of her mouth.

Vanitas's face turns uncertain, and Tifa spins on her heel and stalks out of the room. Kairi's glad that Tifa doesn't have to witness what happens next; Vanitas pulls Yuffie into a hug. Not just a friend-hug either: a full-blown hug with his hands wrapped around her waist and her arms draped over his shoulders.

Kairi leaves to dump her tray. Suddenly, she isn't hungry anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Kairi senses Sora running after her with Xion. "Kairi? Kairi! What are you doing? Chasing Tifa isn't going to undo what just happened. Calm down." He awkwardly takes her hand, trying to calm her down. Xion stands off to the side, feeling embarrassed.

"I… I need to thank her. Ever since our fight last year… she's been ignoring me. Not like Yuffie, but we still fought a lot. It's sort of nice to be friends again," Kairi explains. Sora slowly nods and lets go of her hand.

"Okay, Kairi. We can go get Tifa. But we need to hurry so we aren't late to seventh period. Let's go, Xion." He grins at Xion, who actually smiles back. "We have a mission to complete with Kairi."

They find Tifa sitting in the courtyard, on the high wall that surrounds Destiny High. Kairi wonders for a moment how she got up there, but Tifa is strong and tall, so she probably had no trouble at all. Tifa senses more than actually sees the trio of sophomores trailing toward her, and she turns to face them.

Her long, black hair is blowing out behind her in the wind. Her mascara has formed a small stream down her cheeks, caused by the tears trickling out of her honey eyes. "What do you want," she sniffles and turns back around. Kairi looks toward Xion and Sora, and he nods at her. Xion just looks blank.

"Tifa… I just wanted to say thank you." she cocks her head toward Kairi, seeming to not believe what she's hearing. "Thank you for standing up for me with Yuffie, and I want to apologize for fighting with you last year. I wanted to see if I could make it up to you." Kairi looks hopefully at the profile of Tifa's face.

No one could say that Tifa wasn't pretty: her long black hair framing golden eyes with long dark lashes. She's tall, graceful, and has the kind of body supermodels have, with big hips and busts, and a little waist. Guys are all over her. It's funny though, because the only guy Tifa ever showed any interest in was Vanitas. Tifa turns to face Kairi and hops down off the wall.

"Okay Kairi. And I'm sorry for fighting too. I never should have." As Kairi and Tifa smile forgivingly at each other, Kairi notices a large bruise on Tifa's shoulder. She doesn't say anything, though. It's probably from a fight with Yuffie as well.

Xion taps Kairi's shoulder, and Sora tells Kairi that the bell to end lunch just rang. She and Tifa walk back to class, Sora and Xion behind them.

In Seventh period, the English teacher's voice drones on and on. Namine passes a note to Kairi: _Where were you at lunch? Is everything okay?_ Kairi hurriedly scribbles back, saying that she was with Xion since she somehow managed to become her mentor, and that everything was fine.

 _That's good. Do you want to come hang out tonight? We can order Chinese, watch movies all night, and prank call Justin Bieber._ Kairi smiles at Namine's note, and writes that she'd be there at 6:30, after she walked Selphie home and finished her homework. Selphie is Kairi's little sister and a freshman. She doesn't have lunch with Kairi, and she can't see Kairi at all during the day. Kairi vaguely senses the teacher telling them that it was Study Hall for the rest of the day. She tosses the note back onto Namine's desk, and waits impatiently for the bell to ring so she could go see Sora in Eighth Period. The bell finally rings.


	6. Chapter 6

Dashing toward the last period of the day, Kairi doesn't notice anyone in her way until she face-plants into a tall boy with spiky hair. _Drat!_

"Where are you going so quickly, shorty?" Vanitas laughs spitefully, looping his arm around through Yuffie's. "I mean, isn't there a rule about running in the halls?"

Kairi flushes, but spews words out anyway. "Like you'd know about rules! **No one** follows rules around here, least of all you. Get out of my way, I'm going to Eighth Period." Her hand flies up to her mouth as a smile creeps over Yuffie and Vanitas's face. _What did I just get myself into!?_

Vanitas takes a menacing step forward. " _What_ did you say? Say it again. I didn't quite hear you." He smirks.

"Kairi!" She turns, and sees Riku running toward her. He slowly takes in everyone around him. "So… Vanitas. You're stooping to a lower low, huh? Picking on a _girl_ who's a whole year younger than you?" He shakes his head. "Wow, Vanitas."

Then, Vanitas actually _blushes_. There's a crowd gathered around them in a circle now. " _OOOOOOOOOH!_ What are you going to do now Vanitas?" "Come on, beat him up, if you're so tough!" "You really _aren't_ such a big boy now, huh!" The voices are all jeering at Vanitas. He whirls on them, yelling at them all.

"Just _**SHUT UP!**_ " His face is turning redder, but instead of smiling in satisfaction, Kairi shoves her hands over her ears and squeezes her eyes shut. _This isn't what I wanted! Someone make it stop!_

She peeks out, and sucks in her breath. Yuffie is curled up in a ball, in the same position as Kairi. Completely helpless. She looks around for Vanitas, but all Kairi can see are bodies piled on the ground. Feet are kicking and fists are slamming. Shouts can be heard all through the school: "THAT'S for slapping me in the face!" "Take that for insulting me in front of the whole school!" "This is what you deserve for dunking me and my friends into the school toilet!"

" _ **STOP!"**_ Kairi voice rings down the now deathly-silent hallway. She wades into the mass of people to the groaning Vanitas. Pulling him up out from underneath everyone, she helps him stagger to his feet.

"...Are you okay?"

"Fine. Very fine," he mumbles, then slumps onto Kairi's shoulder.

"I'll get you to the nurse. You _will_ be fine, okay?" He mutters under his breath.

Kairi collapses into her chair in the last period. Sora nudges her foot, passing her a note with a look of concern etched across his handsome features.

 _What happened? You look exhausted._

Kairi passes a hand over her lips and closes her eyes. Then she scribbles her reply in shaky letters, _Walk home with me after school. I'll tell you on the way. I've done something terrible._ Passing the note back to Sora, she puts her head back onto her desk.

"Ms. Kairi, if you cannot seem to stay awake, you can stay after school to learn the lesson you are missing for your nap!"

Kairi's head snaps up, blushing. "Y-yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am." _How much longer?_ The clock reads 2:50. _Only twenty minutes left. I hope Vanitas is okay._ Kairi pretends to pay attention for the last 20 minutes of class.

 _RRRRRRRRRIIINGGG!_

 _Finally!_

"Come on, Sora!" Kairi grabs everything from her locker, waiting impatiently for Sora. He walks up to her. "Geez, Kairi! You'd think that fire was running after you or something!"

"No time to explain. We have to get to the nurse's office before Selphie gets out of school!"

Without another word, Kairi runs off in search of Vanitas.

Bursting into the office, Kairi and Sora glance around. Finally, she sees Maeda. "Did Vanitas leave already!?"

She turns around. "Yes. Sorry, dear. You just missed him. He staggered off, saying he had to get home before you and Sora did." Maeda frowns. "For whatever reason. Anyway, he looked pretty beat up. What happened to him?"

"A fight. Sorry miss, but we have to catch Selphie before she goes into a breakdown when she finds that I'm not waiting for her. Thanks again!"

Without a second glance, Kairi runs out of the office.

Maeda chuckles. "Well, Sora! You picked yourself quite the energetic one!"  
Blushing but still laughing, Sora replies, "Tell me about it." Then he starts his mad dash to try to catch up to Kairi.

Watching him run off, Maeda sighs. "Oh to be young again!" Wistfully, she turns back to her work.

"Kairi! Wait up!" Sora finally catches up to Kairi, panting a little. "Slow down, will you? What's all this about?"

Kairi turns to face him. He blinks in surprise at the tears forming in the corners of Kairi's eyes. "Sora… I've done something awful." Tearfully, she explains everything that happened in the hallway. "And if I hadn't made that snappy reply, none of this would've happened!" She bursts into tears, sobbing.

Sora wraps his arms around her, stroking her hair. "Hey, hey. It'll be alright. Vanitas has been beat up like that before. Everything will be better by tomorrow." Sora pulls her closer. _I've always wanted to hold her like this._ "I promise, Kairi."

"Hey, what are you doing, Kairi?" Sora and Kairi let go awkwardly and turn to face whoever was talking to them.


	7. Chapter 7

**_~So sorry for not posting for this story in more than 3 months! It wouldn't surprise me if you've all forgotten about this, but I'm going to continue it anyways in hopes someone will find and remember it!_**

Selphie giggles and hugs Kairi. "It's okay. I won't tell mom."

" _ **SELPHIE!**_ You nearly gave me a _heart attack!"_ Kairi's heart is still thudding inside her chest as Selphie laughs like a maniac.

"Hey Selphie," says Sora, his face still noticeably red.

"Y-you really won't say anything to mom, right?" Kairi grimaces at the thought of being humiliated by her mom, and is relieved to hear Selphie say, "Oh, I won't!" Kairi breathes a sigh of relief.

"Okay Selph, time to get you home!" The smile fades from Selphie's innocent face as she shakes her head vigorously. "Uh uh. I wanna hang out with you and Sora."

 _Urgh… just when things were starting to get going between me and Sora!_

"But, Selphie, Kairi and I _aren't_ going to hang out to do anything fun, are we Kairi?" She reads in Sora's icy blue eyes that he was bailing her out of babysitting Selphie.

"Yep! Just, uh, studying together." Kairi glances at Sora, who nods his head. "Could you tell mom for me, Selph? Just that I'll be studying in the library with a friend?" Selphie darts her eyes back and forth between the two students, as if she knew something else were taking place but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"O-kay. See you later then Kairi!" Selphie skips down the street, humming loudly.

Sora and Kairi lock eyes, then both immediately blush as they remember what exactly happened before Selphie showed up.

"So, the library, huh? I suppose that's where we ought to go?" _Her hair is so beautiful down out of its regular ponytail. I wish she'd wear it like that all the time._

Kairi catches Sora gazing at her, and blushes harder.

"Y-yeah. I suppose so."

 _*Sora and Kairi have walked to the library, side by side. Not going to deny that there was some "accidental" hand bumping 3"_

"What do you like to do in your spare time, Kairi?"

She blinks her big, ocean colored eyes. "Me?" _Oh gosh I did not just say that… I am such an idiot._

Sora laughs quietly. "Yes, you."

"Well… I really like to play the piano." She smiles. "But don't tell anyone, okay?"

He grins adorably at her. "I think that it's nice. And don't tell anyone, but I secretly like to draw. Nerdy, huh?" Smiling sheepishly, Sora pulls out a paper that Kairi thought was simply a sheet of notes, but she felt her mouth hit the floor when she saw what's on it.

"Sora… you drew this? It's beautiful!" And it was. It was a drawing of Kairi, sitting with her legs crossed and smiling toward the viewer. Even more amazing? The drawing was so realistic, Kairi has to constantly remind herself that she wasn't looking into a black-and-white mirror, that it was a drawing of her.

From Sora. She looks up at him, eyes wide while Sora starts to genuinely smile at her. Not embarrassed for drawing, but because Kairi actually liked it. He starts to understand that Kairi is more than just a pretty face; she's beautiful inside and out.

Suddenly, a clock chimes from somewhere inside the quiet library, and they jump to their feet, wondering how it got so late so fast.

"I've gotta go!" They both blurt out at the same time. Then they laugh.

"So… I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Sora can't seem to look away from Kairi. _I still can't get over her… how have I not talked to her before?_

"Yes, definitely!" _He turned out to be extremely nice and sweet, too! Just wait until I tell Namine!_ "Here, I believe that this is yours." Kairi holds out the beautiful portrait to Sora, who shakes his head.

"If you like it, you can keep it." He smiles, blue eyes searching hers. "Just think of it as a gift from me to you."

And then he walks away, smiling over his shoulder at the girl who just realized that Sora… likes her back.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm trying to upload more frequently, to make up for all the time I missed posting. Again, really sorry for not writing earlier.

* * *

"Sora!"

He flinches, then slowly turns around from where he was trying to close the side door without making any noise. His dad is swaggering toward him, slurring his words.

"Where have you been *hiccup!* all this time?" He raises his voice, getting madder at Sora for no particular reason. " _I TOLD YOU TO BE BACK BY SIX! EVERY SINGLE DAY, YOU ARE TO BE HOME BY SIX!"_ Sora's father grabs him roughly by the shoulders, shaking him hard as Sora clenches his fists. " _DO YOU SEE WHAT TIME IT IS!?"_ Sora bites his lip to keep from crying out as he feels a rough hand strike his side, then his face.

" _TELL ME WHAT TIME IT IS, BOY!"_ Sora glances at the clock, which reads 5:50. Ten minutes before six.

"I'm really sorry, dad. I promise it won't happen again." He slowly tries to pry himself free from the steel-trap hand clamped on his arm. _This is so gonna leave another bruise…_ Sora's head stops working as his dad's next words pierce the air.

"If I ever find out who this stupid girl is, I'll never let you see her again."

Sora wrenches his arm away, screaming, " _YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW, DAD! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER AND YOU NEVER WILL, NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!_ " He stomps out of the kitchen to his room, slamming the door so hard that the house shakes.

Sora shakily walks over to his bed and sinks down, pushing his hands through his spiky brown hair. _What am I gonna do…_ Suddenly, there's a slight knock on his door. Sora's beyond-crazed mind tells him that it's his mom, coming to stroke his head and tell him that it'll be alright, that they'll somehow manage to get by without the help of a father.

But no. Sora's mother had passed away from a stroke the year before, and Sora had taken it hard. This is what made him work so hard to accomplish what she would want him to do.

"Come in." Sora's voice was barely above a whisper.

The door creaks open. He blinks.

"Hey, Sora. Can I come in?" Vanitas stands in the doorway, seemingly sober and with an ice pack over his swollen black eye. He notices the look on Sora's face and chuckles. "I know. I'm suddenly an angel." Vanitas walks into the room and plops down on the bed beside Sora.

Vanitas is 17, only a year older than a 16-year-old Sora. They look so much alike, that they could be viewed as twins. Except Vanitas is taller, and has black hair instead of brown, and his eyes are a golden amber, rather than the blue eyes that both Sora and their father possess. No, Vanitas takes after their mother, and Sora envies him of it.

"So, are you mad at me, lil bro?"

Sora eyes Vanitas out of the corner of his eyes, wondering what game Vanitas was playing with him this time. He caught Sora's look, and felt a little bit of pain in his gut.

 _Have I really been this horrible to him?_ Suddenly, he felt extremely guilty for how he's been treating Sora. It was a strange feeling, and Vanitas wasn't at all used to feeling guilt.

"Actually, you don't have to answer that. I was just coming in here to tell you that I'll try to keep Dad away from Kairi, if you want me to." Sora sits in shock, just staring at Vanitas, letting the information sink in, waiting for Vanitas to punch him in the arm and yell "SIKE!" and laugh sadistically.

 _What is up with his sudden change of personality? Does he want something I can give him?_ Sora looks around. _No, he wouldn't ask. He'd just take it._ Another stab of guilt on Vanitas's end, as he says,

"If you'd like to just handle this on your own, that's fine "

"No. I thank you. I don't know why you're doing this-maybe you're just really high-but I'd like for you to help me in any way you can." Vanitas nods, then winces as the ice pushes hardly against his eye.

"Okay. See you later." He reaches over and tousles Sora's hair, and quickly walks out of the room before Sora can see the start of tears in his amber eyes.

The hair triggered a memory in both of their minds.

 _I remember now… Vanitas and I used to be so close…_ Sora squeezes his eyes shut as the memory sears through his head… _Water. A green backyard. Blue sky._

Vanitas slouches against the dirty wall, remembering the memory. _The boys were running through a sprinkler, with their mom and dad. Dad was… completely sober. He was laughing, teasingly splashing water onto his wife._

 _Suddenly, Sora fell. He was crying, and Vanitas ran over to Sora, and saw that he only had a skinned knee. Nevertheless, he helped Sora inside, and bandaged up his leg._

" _There you go, lil bro." Vanitas patted Sora's spiky brown hair, and Sora dimpled up at him._

" _Thanks big brother Vani!" Sora launches into a hug, latching onto him and laughing. Vanitas hugs back, and looks up in time to see their father yelling at their beautiful mother, then squealing out of the driveway._

 _"Better me seeing than Sora..." thinks a six year old Vanitas._

 _Mom slumps onto her arms, sitting in the middle of their yard under a rainbow created by the water of the sprinkler._

* * *

What do you guys think of this little eye-opener about Sora's past and family life? Let me know in a review?


	9. Chapter 9

So... this is Chapter 9. I think that this story is going to go on longer than I originally was intending it to, because I've been getting a lot of new ideas for things to happen in this fanfic. Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

" _GAH!"_ Kairi rockets out of bed, heart thudding. _Just a dream, just a dream…_ she repeats to herself, fumbling for her phone beside her bed, praying for it to be close to morning.

 _Only 3 o'clock?!_ Kairi groans and slams her phone back onto the nightstand, cringing when she hears a crack. _I'm not going to worry about it tonight… not going to think about any dreams…_

But of course, she can't help it. Her mind is flooded with the nightmare that has been occurring more and more recently, of Roxas never returning.

He's always standing next to a boy whose face she can never make out… and suddenly he falls, smiling a farewell at a blonde girl, as he slowly sinks into a black nothingness.

 _NO!_ She snatchs up her phone, wondering for a moment how the glass isn't shattered, but it slips away as she concentrates of getting her shaking her shaking fingers to text Namine.

 _Nams, have you heard from Roxas?_ Despite how late it is, Namine replies within a minute

 _No._

 _Do you know if he's okay?_

 _No._

 _Oh. Okay._

Kairi starts a chat with Roxas, not noticing how short and angry-sounding Namine's responses were.

 _Roxas. You there?_ She starts to panic after just thirty seconds, but to her relief, Roxas finally answers.

 _What? Is something wrong? Are dragons finally invading?_

Relief washes over her as she shakily types, saying, _No, I was just making sure that you got home safely._

 _Oh. Yeah, I'm fine._

Kairi smiles to herself, knowing that Roxas is exhausted, only he'd never admit his weaknesses to anyone. He wouldn't allow anyone to worry over him.

 _Well goodnight Roxas. See you tomorrow. :)_

 _Uh huh… see you Kairi…_

* * *

 _ **PLEEP!**_

Kairi groans and shoves her head under her pillow. _Maybe five more minutes…_

 _ **PLEEP! PLEEP!**_

 _Or not._

 _ **PLEEP!PLEEP!PLEEP!PLEEP!**_

She whips off the covers, stabbing the button to turn off the obnoxious alarm. _Jeez, it's about time._ She pads over in socked feet to her closet, pulling out the horrid school uniform and slipping it on over her thin frame.

Walking into the bathroom, she grabs her toothbrush and brushes her teeth, still half asleep. Fumbling around for a brush, she sleepily runs it through her hair, glad that her hair is naturally straight and not too frizzy this morning.

She reaches to place it back in the drawer, and her hand hovers over the box of unopened makeup her mother had gotten her last year for Christmas. She had never considered wearing makeup before, because she'd never thought she needed it before.

As she gazed into the mirror at her reflection, she could tell why she thinks this. Her big sky-blue eyes are framed by thick, dark eyelashes. Her fair complexion compliments her heart-shaped face, and she noticed her pale lips for the first time.

 _Well, if I want to impress Sora…_

She cautiously opens the case.

Kairi looks around the case, taking in all the eyeliner, mascara, lipgloss, and everything in between. Hesitating only a little, she picks up an eyeliner and carefully traces her upper eyelid, repeating the process on the other eye as well. She stares at her reflection, and decides that she likes it. She grabs a pale blush that she knows will go good with her skin tone, and lightly dusts the powder onto her cheek bones. Last but not least, she applies a shiny gloss onto her lips.

 _Not too bad!_

With one last glance in the mirror, Kairi grabs her school supplies and heads downstairs.

"Good morning, dear!" Kairi's mother has her back to her, cooking on the stove. "How did you sleep last ni-" Her voice trails off when she sees Kairi's transformation. "W… wow, darling! You look absolutely stunning! Absolutely gorgeous, honey."

Kairi's face flushes, and she thanks her mother.

Kairi's mother Taishia is definitely a beautiful woman, and favorite among her friends. She has waist long caramel-colored hair, and big brown eyes. She's tall, with a slender build. Unlike Kairi's pale complexion that redheads seem to have, Taishia has naturally tan skin.

Taishia always says (jokingly) that Kairi got her looks from her dad, her body from her mom, and the personality from her Nobody.

"Well, since you took the time to look all gorgeous for a boy, I suppose you don't have the time to eat this lovely breakfast, do you?" Taishia twists her face into an expression of mock-hurt, and Kairi giggles.

"Sorry mom! I'll see you when I get back from school," Kairi says, waving as she opens the front door.

"See you later, darling! I love you!" She blows a kiss to Kairi, who blows one back.

"Love you, mom."

* * *

Is there anything specific you guys want to happen next? Let me know in a review!


	10. Chapter 10

Haiiii you lovely Wayfinders! Or whatever you wish to be called xD. I've been super busy with school and stuff lately, so if this is a little boring, I'm super sorry! (Ps. You should still read it though! XD :))

* * *

"Hey, Nams! I have so many things to tell you, I'm about to explode!" Kairi walks into her first period of the day, overflowing with news about Sora. Namine, however, coldly ignores Kairi and continues studying for an upcoming test in calculus. She never has any troubles earning all A's, unlike Kairi who struggles just to get a low B.

"Hellooo! Earth to Namine!" Kairi can feel her mood deflating. "Nams? What's wrong? C'mon, you can tell me."

Namine's words are barely above a whisper, and her voice is full of anger. "You know what's wrong, Kairi. But I guess you don't care. Because Sora is first now, huh?"

Realization dawns on Kairi, and guilt floods her as she remembers what her plans were the night before. And they had involved hanging out with Namine.

 _Oh._ "Namine, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about our plans for last night… I was with…" _Well, this puts me in a bit of a situation._

"Hey y'alls! What's up?" Roxas strolls over, his confident, sarcastic air present as always. "Whoa, Kairi. You look different. Did you do something to your face or something?"

Kairi laughs, momentarily forgetting her crisis with Namine. Roxas can be so clueless sometimes.

"Better get to your seat. Class is about to start," Namine says icily, avoiding eye contact with Kairi. Roxas looks confusedly back and forth between the two girls, trying to figure out what happened while he was gone.

Kairi and Namine have been friends since first grade; they've never even had a fight.

"Alright, class. Turn to page 352 in your chemistry textbooks so we can go over last night's assignment." After one last glance at a mad Namine, she sighs and opens her book to pretend to pay attention in class. _And let the boredom begin._ Kairi zones out into her daydream where everything in her life is perfect.

* * *

The annoying school bell rings, and Kairi heads to her homeroom for a study hall. _Time to hang out with Xion!_ As quiet as Xion is, Kairi finds herself drawn to her and her peaceable presence.

"Hi, Xion!" Kairi sits in her usual seat, and luckily Xion sits right in front of her.

"Hello." From the short time the two have known each other, Kairi has realized that Xion is a very formal person, who is extremely guarded.

"How's it going?"

"Very well. And you?"

"Pretty good."

Even though Kairi tries to shrug it off, Namine's cold, hard presence is hard to ignore as she walks in and lowers her thin frame into the seat behind Kairi. The classroom starts to fill, but it's hard to miss Roxas when he walks in.

Roxas is extremely popular, although he refuses to admit it. He's confident, yet not cocky; witty, but not rude. He's an extremely nice person, and hard not to like, especially for the girls. Roxas had never truly fallen for any, but the girls drop like stones whenever he's around.

"Hey hey hey! What's up every-" Roxas stops short when he lays eyes on Xion. He flushes, barely noticeable except for someone who knows him very well. Like Kairi, or Namine.

Kairi giggles inside, disbelief at she recognizes what's happening to Roxas. Petite, quiet, and ingenious Xion has caught his eye. And she's not letting him go. Riku, beside her, notices and laughs. Kairi knows that he's been crushing on Namine for ages, but she doesn't understand why he hasn't asked her out yet, because of his outgoing friendly attitude. But Riku is surprisingly shy around her. Nevertheless, he still (loudly) yells,

"Get some, Roxas!" and Kairi can't hold it anymore. She explodes with a lout *snort* of laughter, as soon as Sora walks into the room. _Crap. I did not just make a complete and utter fool of myself, just as soon as HE walks in. No no no no no._

Roxas blushes deeper, rushing with his head down to sit in his usual seat in front of Riku. Beside Xion. _Oh yes! I so want Xion to get a boyfriend. She seems so shy…_ Kairi turns around, grinning at Namine, forgetting that Namine was mad at her.

"Did you see that?" Kairi whispers to her. Namine chillingly ignores her. _Still?! I thought for sure she'd be over it by now._ Kairi hurriedly grabs a sheet of paper, and writes a note to Riku, knowing he'd be the most likely to get through to Namine for her.

 _Could you please try talking to Namine for me? She isn't listening to anything I'm saying, even though I've apologized already. I don't want to lose her._

She gives Riku the note, knowing that he'll do anything to have an excuse to talk to Namine, especially if it's a favor for Kairi. Which is why she's surprised when he chucks the note back onto her desk, shaking his head without even reading it. She gives him a quizzical look, but he looks away guiltily.

 _What's wrong with him? Did I do something?_

Another note lands on her desk. Then another. _What the heck?!_ She opens the first one; from Roxas.

 _Hey, who's the new girl?_ Kairi smiles to herself, then writes back, telling him all the details while poor Xion sits in front of her, not knowing what is happening inside Roxas's head.

After passing the note back to Roxas, she opens the second one, and melts like warm butter.

She forgets about Namine, she forgets about Riku, and she forgets about Vanitas, Tifa and Yuffie. All that matters is what Sora wrote on the simple piece of paper:

 _Kairi. You look beautiful today! I hope your day is going good so far._

 _Love, Sora._

* * *

Let me know what you'd want to happen next in a review! :)


End file.
